The Surprise
by kouw
Summary: Anna and Edith work together to give Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes a lovely surprise. EH/CC with a side of AB/JB and EC/AS. And the rating has just gone up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I was in dire need of some fluff while checking the RP on Tumblr. The AU Elsie and Charles were driving me around the bend and i want them to be kind and cuddly and all kinds of fluffy feels. So i started a new chapter fic, starting with this short chapter! I am hoping to update soon, but i have not yet written the second chapter.

As always: reviews appreciated, there is nothing for me to learn if i don't know where i am going wrong.

* * *

><p>"Look at them." Anna thought. "Like two strict but loving parents overlooking a bunch of children who are all in dire need of direction and guidance." The new maids were young and inexperienced. Learning under the wing of Mrs Hughes was a wonderful opportunity for them, even now when nothing was the same it had been before the war.<p>

Before the war, service was a respectable position and it was something girls looked forward to. Anna left school at fourteen and came here, to Downton. A roof over her head and food on the table morning, noon and night. A warm bed and good night's rests. She learned skills and she was respected for what she could do and for who she was.

Mrs Hughes was strict and she did not tolerate breaking the rules, but she was kind and caring too. Anna could still feel the warm embrace she had received when she broke down after handing in her notice because John was going to be hanged. How long ago that seemed. Not only was he reprieved, he was home and they lived in the cottage nearby.

The war had taken its toll on Mr Carson especially. While Mrs Hughes thrived under the pressure and rolled with the punches, Mr Carson had tried to hold on to standards and traditions. Mrs Hughes had given him a piece of her mind and she had given him her full support and often both in the course of an hour. Anna had seen the looks between them grow softer and kinder. More loving in a way.

Now sometimes Mr Carson would look at Mrs Hughes as if she was the only one in the room. Anna saw Mrs Hughes knit her eyebrows together in worry over Mr Carson and sometimes gently touch his shoulder in passing. Letting him know she was there.

"Whenever you come across something you have never done before, or get questions you don't know the answer to, you report to Mr Carson or to me." Mrs Hughes said to the small gathering. "Anna will come with you on your rounds and Thomas will be going with you." she addressed the maids and footmen separately. "Don't worry. You are all here to learn. And learn you will."

Oh... they would learn. Faster than they had ever learned anything. Mrs Hughes did not suffer fools and Mr Carson did not suffer shoddy work. Anna never wondered why Downton Abbey ran so smoothly. With Mr Carson captain and Mrs Hughes his second in command, there were always new servants trained to ensure the family upstairs were not left wanting for anything.

But what about them? Did they know how much they were appreciated and respected/ How much she loved them? Anna could not imagine her life without the pair of them in it and she left the house to go to her cottage wishing them good night every evening.

Anna wondered if there would be anything they could give the pair of them to show how much they all thought of them. Picking up the pressed sheets from the table, she left for the linen cupboard, determined to give the butler and housekeeper a great gift. Wandering the corridor, she thought the perfect ally would be Lady Edith and after putting the sheets on the shelves, she made her way to the morning room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: For the RP, check out: .com/ - you'll be able to follow things from there onwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter has been a real labour of love. But i think i have gotten all the plotholes out, which is the best thing i can say about it. Of course i still hope you will all read and review this. Reviews are lovely, they help you master your craft and learn from your mistakes, so _don't be afraid to let me know what you think_!

* * *

><p>Elsie could feel it. There decidedly was an atmosphere brewing in the servants' hall. If there was anything she hated, it was an atmosphere. They never seemed to be followed by something good. Charles was nowhere to be found and one of the new maids had made herself ill with homesickness and had been in bed for most of the morning, leaving the other new girl and Anna to take care of things.<p>

What would she do without Anna? she wondered. The girl was exactly where Elsie had been when she was her age. Well, not exactly of course. There was no cozy cottage and loving husband for Elsie Hughes, but in terms of being respected, knowledgeable, strong and independent: Anna was precisely what she was looking for to follow in her footsteps. Elsie was starting to feel her years. To feel how much the war had taken out of her. How much it had taken of her to cater to needs of others, while the only one catering to her needs was a man who was as tired as she was.

She knew Charles was tired, but to be fair: he was much better than during the first year of the war, when he had collapsed of pure strain. He was so much better than when he was recovering from the Spanish Flu. Somehow, he seemed cheerful and to have a lot more gumption than she did. She straightened her back. 'Stay strong, Elsie.' she told herself.

She walked the halls upstairs, checking if all the work she had dished out was done and she was perfectly content with what she found. Oh, of course the grates could be cleaner, but couldn't they always be. A curtain that was not perfectly pulled back was straightened by a quick and expert hand. Elsie would miss Downton very much if she ever left.

Leaving. Something that sprang into mind all of the sudden. She had never given it much thought. Naturally she had saved as much of her salary as she could, splurging on few things - she managed to banish the thought of her four different coats to somewhere in the back of her mind - and she would be able to retire quite comfortably.

But she wasn't going to retire until she was certain he would.

Going back downstairs, she saw him coming from the winecellar and she hurried to catch him before he went into the servants' quarters.

"Mr Carson?"

One day, hopefully not too long now, she would not have to be careful anymore. Not long now and she could call him 'Charles'. Or 'dear'. Or 'love'.

He turned around and smiled at her. He looked well. Well, he would, he slept well enough, she had made sure to use all within her power to ensure him to get at least eight hours in. Not that it had been hard to persuade him to... how should she put it... get some exercise before going to sleep. Elsie bit her lip to suppress a gleeful smile.

"Yes, Mrs Hughes?" His smile was not to be denied. He was looking decidedly smug.

"I wonder if you have time to help me sort out a problem i have encountered with a bill we have received for supplies i don't think we have ordered nor received." Ah, how easy the lies came after all this time.

Not long now... Another five years maybe... Unless of course he was thinking about dying in harness. 'Don't think about him dying, Elsie!' she reprimanded herself. 'Just. Don't.'

"Of course. I will come with you now, i have a few minutes to spare." and he followed her to her parlour where she closed the door and fell into her chair.

"Charles... There most definitely is something brewing downstairs and i don't much like it."

* * *

><p>If there was something brewing, it was because of Anna's plan. She had spoken to Lady Edith in the morning when she had dressed for breakfast. With so few people in the house, her ladyship had decided to have breakfast with her father, engaging him in conversation and trying to ease his loneliness. Anna had to hand it to Lady Edith: she was a strong woman. Before the war she had been the overlooked middle child, bitter and unpleasant, but the war had given her a sense of purpose and she had been a great comfort to the recooperating soldiers in the convalescent home Downton had become.<p>

With all the officers gone and her sisters married, she had very little to do. Sir Anthony often came to pay his respects and have tea or dinner and Anna knew Lady Edith would jump at the chance if he would propose. Why didn't he? Of course it could be that he did not want to burden Lady Edith with his physical trouble, though he was getting much better. All of this Anna learned while fastening corsets and combing out hair. Not exactly secrets, but not exactly things you shared.

Anna's job was easier now there was only one person for her to dress and she found that Lady Edith was both a good listener and a good conversationalist. Pulling the laces through the hoops, she had told Lady Edith about her plan and it had been received first with apprehension, but then enthusiasm.

Mrs Hughes shouldn't be so concerned with the atmosphere brewing downstairs. She should be worried about the ladies upstairs, who all knew about the plan and were working together to give both Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes a splendid surprise. Anna hoped Mrs Hughes didn't notice how often the bell was rung for her and that nobody knew about the menu being drawn up for the two faithful managers.

There was a lot to work out. The hardest was to get the two of them together at the same time at the same place. The only time they seemed to be together was after all the work was done and they retired to Mrs Hughes sitting room for a chat and Anna wanted them together a lot earlier, in the sunshine.

So she schemed and plotted and went through her plans with Lady Edith, who turned out to be an organisational talent. A talent much appreciated by the man she would marry someday.

Four days after the conversation in Lady Edith's bedroom, Anna found herself tending to the flowers in the hall.

"Anna?" she turned around. Lady Edith gestured her to come into the library.

"Yes, milady?" Anna followed her.

"I think i have all the details clear and we could let the surprise go ahead this Saturday." Lady Edith's face was lighting up.

"Coming Saturday? Really?" Anna repeated incredulous.

"Mother and father are dining with Mary and Matthew and i have been asked to dine with SIr Anthony, so there is no need for them to be here. Mama has spoken with Mrs Patmore and then it is up to you and me to take care of the rest. Mama is asking Carson to check on something or other and i will be asking the same of Mrs Hughes and everything should be settled!"

When Anna returned to the servants' hall she was feeling very excited and cheerful.

Her surprise was underway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oooooh! What could it be? Will it all come off without a hitch? Will they thank Anna?  
>Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Warning! There is adult content in this chapter. If the idea of two oldies getting it on repulses you, skip over the italic part of this fic. Mind, it will be a lot shorter then.

Also: thank you all so much for your reviews and support, it means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Anna turned off her alarm and swung her feet out of the bed.<p>

"Where are you going?" John asked. He was not very awake.

"I have to get Lady Edith dressed and get the folly ready for the surprise. You get some more sleep, you still have an hour." She kissed his cheek and saw him drift off again. Sometimes she still couldn't quite believe he was here to stay. That they would never have to be apart ever again.

The skies were a deep blue, Anna loved the moments just before dawn. The whole world still asleep, except for yourself. There was a quiet she didn't often find and she was thankful for the moments of refuge. She walked along the path towards the house and let herself in. Only Daisy would be up, lighting the stove and putting kettles on.

A dim light came from the kitchen and Anna hung up her hat and coat and went through. Daisy was slicing bread for toast and humming a little.

"Goodmorning Daisy." Anna said and the girl started.

"Anna! You're here early."

Daisy handed Anna a slice of buttered bread and a cup of steaming tea.

"Lady Edith has an early appointment, so i had to come in now to get her dressed." Anna took a sip of her tea and warmed her hands on the cup. Walking in Yorkshire just before dawn was wonderful, but it could be very cold and damp.

"I'll make Lady Edith a breakfast on a tray then?" Daisy asked rhetorically.

"Yes, thank you, Daisy. I'll be back shortly, i need just to get a few things from the airing cupboard. Anna took the last sip of tea from her cup and got up. She found she had to steady herself, she was feeling very light headed all of the sudden. It probably was getting in from the cold and then sitting so close to the range. Now, the airing cupboard.

Yesterday, before she left, Anna had made a basket of blankets and wrappings. She needed those for her surprise. There was another basket in the pantry filled with lovely food and drinks. Her ladyship had even donated a bottle of champagne which his lordship had had to get from the cellar. How wonderful it was that everybody was working together in this scheme, Anna thought. In so many ways, Downton's inhabitants were a family. Not just the actual family upstairs, but also the people who worked there and they all together. Everybody looked after each other. There was no place she would rather be.

Lady Edith was wide awake and already brushing out her hair.

"Do you think i should cut it short?" Edith asked.

"I don't know milady.' Anna answered, thinking that cutting your hair was giving up one of your greatest beauties.

"No. Me neither." Edith sighed. She loved her hair. She was the only blonde, her mother and sisters were dark and papa... well, his hair was kind of without colour. She was pretty certain Anthony liked it too. He had complimented her on it a few times now and cutting it could damage her chances.

Bloody war. Bloody propriety. Bloody titles and money and bloody everything. Why couldn't things be simple? Like they were for Anna and Bates? Of course they had seen their fair share of trouble, but they were sure of each other. They needed nothing but their love. They were happy with their little cottage and their jobs. She let out a deep sigh and turned to the task at hand. Thinking about how her life was an utter failure could wait: the surprise could not.

"Is everything prepared?" she asked, turning around so Anna could tighten the laces of her corset.

"Yes, milady. I have all the blankets in a basket and Mrs Patmore has a basket of food in the larder. I am just not sure of how we are going to get them both there." Anna replied.

She helped Lady Edith in her dress and did it up.

"You look very beautiful milady."

"Do you think so?" Edith looked at Anna in surprise. "That is a nice thing to say. Thank you." and she meant it. It was nice to hear that you look pretty and Anna would not say it out of misplaced loyalty.

"I'll go down now, you can have my breakfast, i have far too much to do. I'll have a slice of cake with my coffee later. If you give me the blankets, i will put them up. Or down." she added with a frown. "I will also bring some cushions. Maybe you had better come with me and carry something too, i don't think i can manage on my own. Especially not without being seen."

"I will help you. Perhaps you should finish your tea though." Anna offered. Edith took the cup and carefully drank her tea.

"You can have my toast. You look rather drawn." Edith handed Anna the last piece of toast. Cold now and a little stale. "Sorry it's not very good anymore, but you really do look unwell."

Edith was not wrong. Anna did not feel well at all. She felt lightheaded and queezy. Her hand trembled when she took the toast and nibbled a few bites. The awful feeling in her stomach died down and after a few deep breaths, Anna felt next to normal.

"Let's go before Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes are up and about." Anna said, picking up the decorative cushions from Lady Edith's bed and leaving the room rather hurriedly, leaving the basket for Lady Edith.

They almost ran down the hall and went out the front door. If Mrs Hughes had seen her, she would have been severely reprimanded, but it was too early for him to be upstairs. She was probably just getting dressed.

* * *

><p>Elsie wondered if Charles could get that mark covered she had accidentally given him, yesterday and thought back to the midmorning's events of the day before.<p>

_She did know she had it in her. Surely this was something for girls who could not control themselves. Girls who could not say 'no'. Well, that was an understatement. She was ready to say or do anything by now, but 'no' was not one of them. What was it with making love early in the morning that left you always wanting more throughout the day? Also: where was he?_

_"Anna? Have you seen Mr Carson?" she asked when she ran into Anna, who was carrying freshly ironed sheets._

_"He just took the delivery of the wine and is in the cellar, Mrs Hughes." Anna hardly stopped._

_"Thank you."_

_The cellar._

_Where it was quiet._

_Where nobody came, except for Charles and the odd footman when so assigned._

_The quiet cellar with its constant temperature. The thick walls._

_The door you could lock._

_She hurried down, opened the door without knocking and locked it behind her. Charles looked up. She stayed where she was, but he could read her like nobody else. He stood before her in two seconds and he took hold of her._

_His hand slid determinedly from her ankle upwards. She could feel his warm palm through her stocking and closed her eyes. He slid further, her calf, the inside of her knee. He reached her thigh and she let out an involuntary moan. His fingers travelled over her garter and ever so lightly brushed her knickers. She sighed and her knees were weak. He pulled away his hand and her skirt sunk back to the floor. His arm was now around her waist and he kissed her neck. She laid her head against his shoulder, his chin pressed against the side of her head. He kissed her brow and smoothed away a loose strand of her dark brown hair._

_He pushed and pulled her just so he could look in her eyes and she forgot that she was one step up the stairs and he was on the floor. She forgot that she was housekeeper when he covered her lips with his and started kissing her so slowly, it was almost torture. His fingers deftly opened the buttons on her back and she forgot all sense of propriety. His fingertips touched her skin and she fumbled to get him out of his tie and jacket. She took a step to lean against the wall for some support._

_Another kiss, his arms around her, her arm around his neck. His tongue dancing with hers. Such determination, such purpose. When he pulled away, she heard her ragged breath fill the space. There was an urgency she felt, her blood was rushing in her ears, her core tingling. She pulled at the waistband of his trousers and pulled it partly down. He pressed himself against her and hiked up her skirts again._

_He expertly untied her knickers and she fell them fall on the ground and quickly stepped out of them and pulled up her leg. From there, she didn't think. She only felt. She gave herself to him and he took it, giving himself in return. She grabbed hold of him and stifled her moans as they moved quickly, out of control. The pressure was mounting and she scratched at him as she tipped over the edge, taking him with her._

_They both panted and they laughed out loud when they looked the other in the eye. Steadying themselves on each other they pulled up their respective pants and adjusted various other pieces of clothing._

_"Oh what has become of me?" Elsie sighed when she turned to Charles for a cuddle._

_"What has become of me? Of us?" he asked in return._

_"Old fools..." Elsie said and smiled her cheekiest grin._

_He swept her against him, giving her a last lingering kiss._

_"I do love you, Elsie. I do. I love everything about you, from your quick wit to your old fashioned knickers and i love to do entirely unappropriate things on the wine cellar's stairs with you."_

_"I love you too." she anwered._

_Because it was that simple. For all the things they did, for everything they said, that was the constant._

_They loved each other dearly._

Elsie flushed as she thought about how she had behaved. Today she had better control herself and her... instincts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, what do you think? Keep on going? The surprises so far too obvious? Think i should never ever try to write a steamy scene again? Leave me comment or review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Smut-free, safe for work chapter! Lots and lots of Edith - she needs to get some proper cred, so i gave her some.

* * *

><p>Edith and Anna worked on the surprise together and Anna found that while Edith may have been a lady, she was not afraid to get her hands dirty. They had been hanging drapes, laid out plaids and cushions and now the folly near the pond was transformed into a slightly exotic, shielded and comfortable venue for a perfect picnic. They would get the hamper of food later, there were things that might spoil if they weren't kept in the cold larder.<p>

Walking back to the house, Anna felt decidedly faint. She touched her forehead. She was running a fever, she was sure of it. Her hands were like ice and she could feel a cold sweat appear on her brow.

"I am sorry, milady..." she started her sentence and halted for a moment, trying to regain her composure.

Lady Edith turned to her. "My word! Anna... " she took a step closer and grabbed Anna by the arm. "I am taking you home. I'll have someone look in later, but i really think you need some rest." Anna leaned on Lady Edith, who almost had to drag her towards the cottage.

"I will help you get ready for bed and make you a cup of tea." Lady Edith took off Anna's cap with a careful hand.

"You can't, milady!" Anna exclaimed and her head pounded with the noise she made. She was indeed not well.

"Well, Bates isn't here and there is nobody else here to do it. So, lets get you upstairs and settled and i will make you that tea. Then you will have a good rest and i will tell Mrs Hughes you will need someone to look after you. There isn't anybody home tonight, so Bates can be with you quite early."

To have John here... that would be a comfort... But Anna did not say anything. Her head was spinning and she was doing all she could to remain upright.

"Come." Edith helped Anna to her bedroom, pulled back the covers and picked up her nightgown. She turned to Anna, who was still standing, leaning against the wall, her head down.

"Do you think you can get yourself dressed?" she asked quietly. "I don't mind helping you. You have helped me for years."

Anna couldn't object. Her legs were just about to give way and she could only think of her head on the pillow, her hot body between the cold sheets, a calming sleep falling over her. She turned her back to Lady Edith and felt tender hands loosening the band of her apron and opening the fastenings of her dress. She stepped out of her dressed and blushed.

"I'll go make that cup of tea." Lady Edith handed Anna her nightgown and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Anna's hands were trembling while she undid her corset and took off her skirts. She pulled her nightgown over her head and sat down to take off her stockings. The bed was so soft. So welcoming. She ripped off her other stocking without care and just dropped it on the floor. She could not face folding and hanging and making sure she could get back into them when... whenever. The covers were so soft. She closed her eyes and heard Lady Edith in the kitchen opening cupboards and rattling with a cup and saucer.

When Lady Edith returned to the bedroom, Anna was fast asleep. She left the cup of tea on the nightstand and left the cottage, making her way to the house , hoping to find Anthony there.

* * *

><p>With Anna away, Edith could see the surprise sinking like a ship. Anna had been working too long on it for Edith to let that happen. Mrs Hughes and Carson deserved to know how highly both Anna and she thought of them. And since she had been hanging drapes and throwing pillows around and her newest idea coming to her while waiting for the kettle to boil, Edith had not thought of Carson and Mrs Hughes as two individuals, but as a pair.<p>

Of course it was a coincidence she found Mrs Hughes and Carson in the hall when she came in. She saw Mrs Hughes straighten Carson's tie, it was a gentle gesture, done with ease. Edith was reminded of her mother brushing away something on papa's jacket. She coughed softly. Of course it was her imagination that made her think it seemed as if the pari sprang apart.

"Goodmorning milday." Carson said. He looked as solemn and dignified as if nothing had happened. Perhaps nothing had happened. Perhaps Edith had been reading too many cheap novels, had seen too much of her sisters and their romances.

"Sir Anthony is waiting for you in the library." Edith followed Carson, her heart fluttering a little. She was not like Sybil, who had let herself be whisked away on a flight of passion. She was not like Mary who had the whole family looking over her shoulder now she was married to Matthew. The whispered conversations between Granny and Mama were unbearable, they talked of little else but a future heir and how dreadful it would be if Mary would produce a girl. Not that anyone had even mentioned anything about 'producing' at all. Edith thought it rather undignified and she could not believe her mother and grandmother were talking about such a delicate matter with such ease.

Edith did not feel a grand passion for Anthony and she did not think him a way out of her life. She thought him safe. He was comfortable and comforting and she thought he was handsome and kind and caring. He read her poetry and never minded ringing for more tea and he made her laugh. Why would there have to be anything more than that?

'Lady Edith.' Carson announced as he threw the door open. Anthony was sitting in a comfortable chair, reading what looked like "The Pickwick Papers".

"Isn't that a tad Christmassy for this time of year?" Edith started.

"Very Christmassy. How are you?" Anthony never failed to ask. Many people asked Edith how she was doing. Sometimes with a sad look that was supposed to be sympathy. But Anthony never did. He was genuinely interested.

"I am well. Been up since the crack of dawn. How are you?" She sat down across from him and turned to Carson. "Could we have some tea sent up, Carson? And perhaps some cake or bread and butter?" she asked. Carson bowed and left.

"I am well. Better now i see you." Anthony said and Edith blushed. "What have you been doing if you were up so early?"

"Anna and i have been preparing a surprise for Carson and Mrs Hughes." she cocked her head to get a better listen and then she whispered: "Could you help me after we finish this tea? There is one more thing to make things perfect... well, a few things, but this one i cannot manage on my own."

When she heard footsteps, she quickly steered the conversation around.

"I am glad Mr Evans is recovering so swiftly."

Anthony did not catch on very quickly, instead welcomed Ethel who was carrying in a tray. Edith managed to stifle a sigh of relief.

When Ethel left, Anthony looked at Edith in puzzlement and Edith had to use all her restraint not to go over and plant a kiss on his mouth. She surprised herself, she had not before thought of anything as... thrilling... like that.

"I am not following... a surprise for Carson and Mrs Hughes? What for? I mean, I... well... i don't understand."

"Really, it is Anna's idea, but she is ill at the moment, so i have taken over. Anna feels Carson and Mrs Hughes deserve something nice for everything they have done for her when Bates was... well, you know all about that." She bent over to pour a cup of tea and handed it to Anthony. His hand brushed hers when he took it from her and smiled at her.

Anthony had a very winning smile, Edith thought to herself, temporarily losing her train of thought.

"You were saying Anna wants to thank Carson..." Anthony prompted her, stirring his tea.

"Yes, well, she came to me for a bit of help and we have been hanging drapes in the folly and there are plaids and pillows and i am to bring a hamper over in about half an hour, when Mama will ask Mrs Hughes to get me from the folly and Papa will ask Carson the same and they both can't refuse, because we have given all the maids and footmen an extraordinary amount of jobs to do and when they arrive there, they will find we have given them a bit of a haven."

Edith was very pleased with herself.

"I can't see Carson sitting on the hard floor of the folly." Anthony remarked and Edith chuckled.

"Neither could we, so we have made the stone bench a little more comfortable with throws and two pillows from a spare bedroom. Though i am rather afraid Mrs Hughes will tell Anna off when she finds out."

"It sounds very nice, dear." Anthony said. Whenever someone else said something like this, Edith found it dismissive and patronizing, but with Anthony it was exactly what he said: he thought it was a good idea. "What was it that you wanted me to help you with?"

And that was how Anthony Strallan found himself lugging an old gramophone through the grounds of Downton Hall to the folly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor Anthony and especially Anthony's back. I do hope he will get a reward for his hard work...

(as always: reviews appreciated and so welcome!)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Anna is in bed with the flu, Edith has taken it upon herself to let the surprise go swimmingly. Lets see how things go. (this chapter is absolutely safe for work)

* * *

><p>Elsie was fuming. With Ethel cleaning the chandelier in the hall, Jane polishing the crystal and Anna sick in bed, there had been nobody to fetch Lady Edith. Her ladyship had been vague about why Edith had to come in, something about a dress that had been Mary's and altering it. Elsie did not think it made much sense, but who was she to argue with her employer.<p>

The weather was lovely. Perhaps she had reacted a bit irrationally. A bit of a stroll through the grounds was welcome as she had send everyone off to their various tasks and it turned out she had her own work as good as finished. Today especially she found she had taken care of all the bills, the linen rota and that everyone was at the place she ought to be. Except for Anna. Lady Edith had come to her to say Anna had taken to her bed and was too sick to work.

Of course the first thing that came to Elsie's mind was that Anna could be pregnant (being sick in the morning usually told any woman as much), but Lady Edith had nipped that thought in the bud, giving symptoms of flu instead. Elsie had sent Jane over to check up on Anna and learned the headhousemaid was fast asleep. Sleep was good for any illness, Elsie thought as she walked past the pond.

Elsie loved the pond. It was a quiet area, somehow few of the people living at Downton went there . The same did go for the folly. Except for Lady Edith she never heard anyone talk about it. Of course the thing was a bit of a monstrosity. Lord Grantham's grandfather had fallen for it when other great houses were having the same structures build, but it was a thing that had only been looked upon with fondness in the past.

She walked on, her mind drifting to many a late night rendezvous on stifling summer nights, of the cool walls against her back, his strong, soft hands on her thighs and... She was interrupted in her thoughts by classical music coming from the folly. What on Earth was Lady Edith doing?

* * *

><p>He hurried down the lawn and felt his heart pound in his chest. Whatever was Lady Edith thinking, going off with Sir Anthony unaccompanied? When Lord Grantham had rung for him, he had thought it was for tea or coffee or perhaps a light snack, but when he was told that his lordship had misplaced both his daughter and her suitor, Charles had just nodded and taken off.<p>

The grass under his feet was bouncy and he breathed in the air. Everything here smelled of home. Home, to him, was Downton. He could not imagine living anywhere else but here. Of course he would have to retire in the future, but he counted on his Lordship to provide him with a cottage maybe, or two renovated rooms over the mews. As long as there was space for a double bed and it was not far from Elsie, he would be content.

'No,' he shook his head as he made a beeline towards the folly, avoiding the pond for fear of getting his shoes smudged, 'i won't be content with just being close to her. I want her _with_ me. Always.'  
>Just as he thought this and shocked himself a little, he heard music coming from the folly and he hastened his pace even more, getting a little out of breath.<p>

As he followed the music, he did not really know a word for what he found. There were drapes and plaids and pillows on the floor and Elsie stood in the middle of it, a note in her hand.

"Elsie?" he managed.

* * *

><p>Edith and Anthony stood hidden in the shrubbery. Edith suppressed a giggle. How silly to be standing here, looking at two people she knew so well, hoping their reaction would be favourable. Mrs Hughes had picked up the note and she was just about to read it, when Carson came almost running to her.<p>

"Elsie?"

Of course Edith knew Mrs Hughes had a first name, but she had never heard it uttered before. She practically gasped and clamped her hand against her lips. She saw Mrs Hughes turn to Carson and giving him a radiant smile. A smile that had only fallen on Edith when she was still very little. Edith had had a doll and she enjoyed putting the doll in new clothes several times a day, but being the uncoordinated thing she was, the dresses got torn. She knew better than to ask her nurse or mama's maid, so she had always gone to Mrs Hughes. Who had sewn her doll's clothes back to perfection and handed back the doll with the smile she had just seen.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs Hughes turned to face Carson.

"His lordship asked me to get Lady Edith... she is missing from the house, as is Sir Anthony."

Edith blushed fiercely. The implications in that one sentence were so powerful, she had to close her eyes and think of something soothing very hard. Then Anthony's arm snaked around her waist and a kiss was planted on her cheek. "Sssst..." he whispered. "Lets see how this goes on..."

Anthony was a bit of a romantic then. She knew. She had always known and she leaned against him, focusing on the folly instead of him. His scent. How near he was. His breath on the naked skin of her shoulder.

"Her ladyship asked me to get Lady Edith so she could fit a dress." Mrs Hughes sounded amused. "I think we have been set up."

"It appears so." Carson did not sound amused. He wouldn't be at first.

"I found this note." Mrs Hughes handed the note to Carson, who read it aloud. Edith knew what it said, she had written it after all, but it was peculiar hearing your own words while a branch poked you in the leg and a strong arm laid around your waist.

_"Dear Carson and Mrs Hughes,_

_Anna wanted to surprise you both to thank you for the way you took care of her while Bates was imprisoned. The family too thanks you for the way you have done all in your power to support Anna and Bates and appreciate the way you have been able to keep the house run smoothly._

_Edith"_

The note was short and to the point and she couldn't think of the right way to end it. "Yours truly", or "sincerely" sounded too formal, but "yours affectionately" and "with love" were too... well... too amical.

"I am surprised... " Mrs Hughes said. The music stopped and she turned to the gramaphone. "There are more records here and a hamper. Look! There is even champagne..." Mrs Hughes did not only sound surprised, but very happy. Edith felt she was smiling widely. This was going even better than expected. "And a letter. It's Anna's handwriting. Addressed to me." She picked up the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Do you think they know?" Carson asked. His voice was slightly uneven.

'Know what?' Edith wondered.

"No. I wouldn't think so. Come. Sit here." Mrs Hughes took Carson's hand in hers and led him to the bench that had been improved with the cushions from the guest room she and Anna had raided. They sat down together and Mrs Hughes cupped Carson's cheek in her hand, gazing into his eyes intently.

And suddenly Edith understood.

The straightening of his tie this morning. The glances whenever they passed each other anywhere in the house. Carson in Mrs Hughes' parlour when Edith had come over to get her doll's clothes repaired.

"Lets leave them to it..." Edith whispered in Anthony's ear and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Together they managed to emerge from the shrubbery unseen, leaving Carson and Mrs Hughes behind in their little refuge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** What will be in the letter? Will Anna be alright? What will Edith do now she knows about Charles and Elsie?  
>Stay tuned and find out in the next (couple of?) chapters!<p>

And as always: reviews appreciated! Also a heads up: next chapter will contain mature content. Not of the violent or swearing kind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** We have left Mrs Hughes and Carson to deal with their surprise. Now there are musings and sunshine and a lovely thing happens to Lady Edith. There is a bit of a 'warmer' scene in this, but nothing too bad, i think you could read it in the library, in class or at work. As always: i am curious to know what you think, so leave a review in the designated area!

* * *

><p>When Anna opened her eyes she felt as if she had been run over by a horse and cart. The house was silent, outside the sun shone brightly. The afternoon was not over yet. She hoped Lady Edith had found a way to let the surprise go ahead. Anna was glad she had written a letter and put it in the hamper. She had wanted to thank Mrs Hughes especially. Anna had found that behind the strict surface, Mrs Hughes was kind, caring and very warm. Whenever Mrs Hughes had pulled her against the whalebones, Anna was reminded of her mother, of how she had felt whenever she had been held against her breast.<p>

Mrs Hughes turned out to be in favour of having a good cry now and then.

When John was convicted and Anna wanted to hand in her notice, she could not hold on. She had buried her face in the black fabric, smelled the lavender and lemon scent that radiated from Mrs Hughes and felt two hands on her back that were not letting go. While her whole world was crumbling around her, the only place she had felt comforted and safe, had been in Mrs Hughes embrace.

Anna looked beside her. There was a cup of tea on her nightstand. She sat up a bit and picked up the cup. Of course the tea was cold and stewed, but she was so thirsty, she didn't mind. Until she felt incredibly sick and had to hurry to the bathroom to throw up. She felt truly horrible, but couldn't help herself and counted the days back to ascertain if this could be anything else than a bout of flu.

* * *

><p>"I ought to check up on Anna." Edith said when they were well out of earshot of the folly. She was still processing the sudden realisation that Mrs Hughes and Carson were much closer than anyone had ever thought. Or at least, she did not think anyone else knew about the romantic attachment of the pair.<p>

"We could walk past her cottage on our way to the house. But i suggest we hurry up a bit, your mama will not be best pleased with either of us if we are late for tea." Anthony put his hand on hers and Edith found it hard to breathe suddenly.

"Yes. Yes... we should. If Anna is not better, we may need to call for Dr Clarkson." Edith tried to think of Anna and how bad she had looked when she had left the cup of tea by the bed instead of the tingles she felt everywhere since Anthony touched her.

"Did things, you know, the surprise, go as planned?" Anthony asked, he was trying to keep the conversation going. Edith was sure he had been as surprised as she was about finding the butler and housekeeper being so intimate with each other.

"I think they were surprised and i am fairly certain Mrs Hughes was pleased." Edith paused.

"Edith..." Anthony started and Edith swallowed. "You know i think very highly of you, don't you..." his voice trailed off. She smiled at him.

"You think highly of me?" she couldn't help but tease him a little.

"I do..." Anthony's tone was more solemn. But then he pulled her in his arms, closed the gap and she felt his lips on hers and she didn't think.

Edith did not quite know what to do, so she just gave in to what felt natural and kissed him back. She inhaled sharply when Anthony broke their kiss.

"I am sorry." he apologized.

"Don't... don't... there is no need..." Edith croaked. Instead of taking a step back, she took hold of his jacket and she pulled him down to let him meet her lips. Their kisses were getting more and more heated, their breaths grew ragged and Edith could feel Anthony's hands grabbing a firmer hold of her, pulling her against him more tightly. His hands travelled down her back to caress her bottom.

"No... stop..." she whispered as his lips left her mouth and trailed across her jaw to her neck.

"We can't... it's... it's... ah... Anth... no... " Edith tried to find a shred of rationality. "Anthony... really... we can't go further..." Anthony kissed her collarbone and she felt the summer breeze in her face, which gave her some clarity.

"Anthony... i am serious. We cannot go on." Her words had a sobering effect on him and he looked at Edith so fondly, she had to strain herself. If this was what love did, if this was what had gotten poor Ethel into trouble, Edith no longer wondered how such a thing could happen.

"We should see Anna. She might need something." He nodded and took her hand in his. Together they walked to the cottage in companionable silence. They had never needed many words to let the other know how they felt, now with their skins touching, words were wholly unnecessary.

* * *

><p>When she washed her face, Anna felt a slight pang of disappointment. She was definitively a victim of the flu and of nothing else. She had always wanted a family of her own and while she had thought perhaps it would never happen, the dream remained as strong as ever. Now with John home for good, this dream was within her grasp.<p>

It would be difficult, Anna would have to stop working and they would have to live off John's earnings alone. She would disappoint Mrs Hughes. Anna was very much aware that she was being groomed to follow in the housekeepers' footsteps.

She rinsed her mouth and felt her forehead again. She wasn't burning as hot as this morning, but she was far from well. Thinking about what a huge disappointment you would be to someone you love dearly did not help with getting on your feet again either. Perhaps she should just go back to bed and sleep some more.

Just as she covered herself with the sheet and blankets, she heard the door open.

"Who is it?" her voice sounded strange, feeble and sad.

"Only me!" Lady Edith's voice wafted upstairs. Anna heard her ascend the stairs and the door opened. Lady Edith looked beautiful with flushed cheeks and lights in her eyes.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Not well, i'm afraid." Anna answered, trying, but only managing a weak smile.

"There is no... well... trouble... is there?" Edith asked, tentatively, not wanting to cross the line, but being curious as well.

"No. No, milady. No trouble. Only a touch of flu, i'd say."

The pain in Anna's voice was not to be denied and Edith looked at the maid, her heart heavy in her chest. She was so happy and she wished everyone to be at least as happy as she felt.

"Anna, if you were to... you know... I am certain mama would not object." How difficult it was to have a conversation about something so delicate. Something so private and in Anna's case: complicated. If Anna was to stop working, there would hardly be enough money for them to live on, but Edith, awakened by her first kiss, understood that the wish could be stronger than being rational.

"I'll call dr Clarkson and have him come over. You try to get some sleep." Edith tucked Anna's hand under the covers and left the room.

"Milady?"

"Yes?"

"Could i have a glass of water? I know i shouldn't ask, but..."

"Don't worry. I will bring you one."

When Edith left the cottage, she found Anthony sitting by the pump.

"Tea, i'd say." Anthony said and took her hand again. "Tea." Edith answered and for the first time in her life, she found herself in the happy position of being wanted, cherished and loved.

"Thank you for helping me with the gramophone, i know it was awfully heavy." she said, making light conversation, steering her own mind away from her plan to give Anna what she wanted.

"It was my pleasure. It gave me good practice." Anthony answered.

"Practice for what?"

"Carrying you over the threshold."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oooooh! he hinted at them getting married! Anna did not get the surprise we were all hoping for, but she will be happily surprised, don't you all worry about that. Next chapter will be filled to the brim with Charles and Elsie.

(if you have gotten this far, thank you so much for reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** We have left Anna in bed, sick with the flu. Edith is already plotting and planning something for Anna, but Edith herself has just had her very first proper snog! In Chapter 5 we left Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes in their 'tent', with a letter, a gramophone and a bottle of champagne. Let find out how they get on, shall we?

(yes, you are right... this may not be safe for work/school/library, though i have tried to keep things... subdued...)

* * *

><p>"You worry too much." she said and leaned in to kiss him. He could feel his muscles tense under her hands as she placed them from his cheeks on his shoulders.<p>

"There is nobody here." she whispered with her lips on his. "Nobody knows. We have always been utterly discreet. Though, if one person knows, everyone knows and we would have been told and since nobody has ever come to us to say: "We know what you're up to in that parlour." I think we had best not worry about it and enjoy this picnic." She got up from the bench and opened the hamper. She placed the letter carefully on a plaid and put a jar of honey partially on the corner of the envelope, so it wouldn't fly away in a gust of wind.

He observed her as she busied herself with sandwiches. After all these years she was still so beautiful. Charles had often wondered what it was that made Elsie Hughes being the only woman who could make his heart beat faster and his thoughts turn to only her. She was not pretty in any conventional sense. Elsie was tall and stood her ground. She was confident and caring. She had a very shapely figure that for unknown reasons was kept hidden under dark dresses and countless skirts. Though all of these were assets Charles was very pleased about, it was her gentle grace that did it for him. While Elsie would never dress herself up in a frock made for a lady, Charles knew she would be as beautiful, as graceful and as elegant as her ladyship. Though Elsie, it had to be said, was a little more... stacked.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.

She got up from the floor and picked up two plates.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, handing him a plate, filled with sandwiches, some cold cuts and pickles.

"You. I was looking at you." he said, being truthful. She smiled at him. "You never change." she said. She sat down next to him and started on a sandwich.

"I did not even know i was this hungry until i opened that basket and found all this food. There are strawberries and cream too. Anna outdid herself with all of this."

"Don't you want to read the letter?" he asked.

"I will read it when you have opened that bottle of champagne." Elsie replied. Her tone was carefree and teasing. He could feel her leg pressed up against his. There were so many layers of cloth between them, but the touch tingled. Trying not to think about that, he grabbed the fork and put a slice of cold roast beef in his mouth. He turned to face her and smiled with his mouth closed. He swiftly picked up the bottle and with a soft 'pop' he pulled the stopper from the neck. He poured Elsie a glass and handed it to her. "You letter awaits..."

"Alright, you nosy old thing!" Elsie exclaimed and she pecked him on the nose. "I will read that letter. I doubt there will be anything in there that i wouldn't have told you about anyway." Elsie leaned forward to put her plate on the floor and as she got up, he could not help himself. He reached out and stroked her magnificent bottom. She turned to him and bend over his head, pressing his head against her chest. He heard her voice in his ear, softer than a whisper: "That's more like it..."

* * *

><p>When she felt his hand on her bottom, a rush of blood ran through her body. She remembered rushing through the halls, getting a wrap from the hook by the door and running over the lawn to the pond and seeing him standing here in the folly, tall and broad and solid. The things she had allowed him to do to her, the things she had allowed herself to do; if she had ever caught a maid do the same, she would have fired her on the spot.<p>

She felt almost overwhelmed with desire... Not now... first she had to read the letter. She was curious. What could Anna have written to her that she did not already know from the note? She picked up the envelope and opened it. Still standing next to the hamper, Elsie began to read.

_"Dear Mrs Hughes,_

_I hope you and Mr Carson are enjoying the picnic. It was hard thinking of a surprise for the both of you and i wanted to thank you both for your kindness while John was in York._

_I will not pretend it was an easy time, but you kept me busy, you listened when i wanted to talk and when i wanted to hand in my notice, you held me when i cried._

_It is wonderful to have someone who will hold you and dries your tears when you can't find it within yourself to do it._

_You supported us when we decided to get married and you stood by me all this time when we were in such uncertainty. You gave me time off so i could see John whenever you could and i know you undertook some of the tasks that were mine to do._

_Mrs Hughes, i know why you have protected and comforted me so._

_I have seen how you sometimes look at Mr Carson. I know you love him. I know you never will do anything about it, but perhaps you should consider telling him. You may be pleasantly surprised. Maybe you haven't noticed it, but he looks at you in much the same way. When the two of you stand together, you lean towards each other. Like John and i do when we stand anywhere. I know i am speaking out of term, but i just want you to be as happy as i am. I think you really deserve it. Remember it is never too late to take a chance on happiness. Look at me: i have John with me, a good place and a house of my own to care for._

_It could happen to you._

_With much love,_

_Anna"_

"Oh Anna..." she started, her words choking in her throat. She turned to Charles, who was looking worried.

"She is just... so sweet, Charles. So sweet." Elsie could not say out loud what she truly thought. That Anna was the girl she looked upon as a daughter. Of course she would never cross the line and tell Anna this, but the letter and surprise meant a lot to Elsie. The letter was filled with unsaid things, she could read them so well between the lines. There was nothing about Anna's dream of having a family of her own. Elsie wanted Anna to have that dream. Elsie was the perfect housekeeper. She knew what everyone wanted, usually before they knew it themselves.

And who was she fooling? Wasn't it something happening often: mothers wanting their daughters to have all the things they didn't have? For them not to worry about having food on the table, or to have the chance to become a prima ballerina? Elsie wanted Anna to have the family she didn't have herself. Of course the circumstances for Anna and John were very different from Charles and hers. Anna did not have to sneak around for a quick kiss in a deserted corridor or hasted, frantic lovemaking in the wine cellar.

Not that there was anything wrong with making love against the wall in the wine cellar.

The thought alone brought her back to where she was. She looked over at Charles who had gotten off the bench and was fidgeting with the records. He took one out of a sleeve and placed it on the turntable. He cranked the handle and the first notes of 'Let me call you sweetheart' drifted through the air. He was so handsome in his shirtsleeves and his hair messy from his run earlier. Anna's letter stumbled to the back of Elsie's mind, her thoughts on Charles, how they were alone, far away from the house.

"May i... ?" he asked and she took his hand. He pulled her close and she shut her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. His arms were around her and he hummed along with the words of the song.

Oh god... he smelled nice... She pressed herself closer to him, tilting her head upwards, hoping he would take the hint. He did. Charles was a fantastic butler and Elsie knew it. He too was very much aware of the needs of the people he served. At this given moment, Elsie needed his lips on hers, his arms around her, his hands touching her bare skin. He bent over and kissed her softly.

Not letting her lips leave his for a single moment, deepening the kiss, letting her tongue dance with his, she reached behind her and unhooked the fastenings of her dress, she tugged at her sleeves and stepped out of the garment. She wriggled her feet behind her shoes and pulled them off. There she was before him, all corset and underskirts and stockings.

Her hands trembled when she undid his tie and started on the buttons of his shirt. Charles slid his hands under her skirts.

She heard him groan.

She helped him take off her skirts and found he too had removed most of his clothing. He looked at her in appreciation. His eyes went from her face and lingered on her chest for a while, then to her stomach and landed on the new knickers she had been trying out today.

Charles reached out and touched the hem of the panties. "I think i like them..." he announced and wrapped himself around her, pulling her down with him on the plaids and pillows. The sun shone on Elsie's body, highlighting her beautiful features and reflecting off the satin of her new knickers and corset. Charles' hands were everywhere, on the naked skin of her shoulders, she felt them slide down the back of her corset, untying the laces. She felt her heart beat against her shift, her breath was erratic and she did not stifle the moan that left her lips as Charles slipped his fingers between her shift and her skin and caressed her breast. With one hand she pulled the pins from her hair and felt it fall down.

Then Charles' hands were around her waist and the fastenings of her corset snapped open, revealing her shift. Elsie breathed in deeply, allowing herself to enjoy the moment she was no longer confined, embracing the freedom this gave her and she buried herself under Charles, wrapping her legs around him, kissing him.

"I love you..." she murmured. Oh how she loved him. His mind, his wit, his kindness. His tender hands, his soft lips, his weight on top of her. His breath on her shoulder, his member first pressed against her, then inside her. His strokes, his administrations, her breasts against his chest. All so familiar, so comfortable, though so new every time. Nobody knew how passionate Charles Carson was underneath that stern and dignified exterior. Nobody knew how great Elsie Hughes' ability to love was. Nobody knew of their devotion.

She let her release ripple over her as he muttered her name. His movements stuttered and she watched him intently as he came. She brushed his curls off his brow and laid her hand against his cheek. He leaned over her, kissing her and carefully slid out of her. He gathered her in his arms and pulled a plaid from beside him to cover them.

"I cannot believe we just made love on the cold, hard, concrete floor of the folly." he said, kissing the top of her head as she laid it on his chest.

"Me neither..." Elsie managed.

"If this is what happens whenever Anna writes you a letter, i hope you will receive more mail soon." he joked.

Elsie slapped him playfully on his chest.

"Anna writes that i should let you know that i love you." she divulged part of the letter.

"You did. Just now. I heard it clearly." Elsie could hear the smile in his voice. "I also heard other things, though they were quite... monosyllabic..."

"Yes... i think i was rather... vocal... but then again: we never really get the chance to be and i seized my opportunity."

"Did Anna say anything about me in that letter?" Charles asked.

"That you might love me back." Elsie closed her eyes. Hearing Charles' heartbeat usually had the most sleep inducing effect on her.

"Oh, but that i do, my sweet. I love you very much." His sonorous voice boomed.

"And i you. With all my heart." she answered.

Their lovemaking always ended in this. They told each other how much they loved the other and either fixed their clothes in a hurry and got on with their work, or tried to find a way to get comfortable in his or her narrow beds.

"I wish we could lay like this forever..." she confessed.

"As do i. Perhaps... well. Lets not talk about that now. We ought to get dressed and eat some of those strawberries. It would be a waste not to taste those before we go back to the house." Charles rambled a bit.

Elsie had the distinct feeling Charles was not being entirely truthful with her and she wasn't certain, but what he wasn't saying could very well be in line with her five-year-plan.

It could very well be...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So we leave Elsie and Charles in the folly, naked and satisfied (ha!). But will Anna get her surprise soon? Will Anthony find the courage to ask Edith to marry him properly? Will Charles and Elsie find a way to bring back the gramophone back to the house?

You will find out in the next installment of 'The Surprise'! (at least, i will try to get as much in that chapter as i can...)

(the lines about how Elsie is the perfect housekeeper, knowing what people want before they do themselves, were 'stolen' from Julian Fellowes: he used lines like that in Gosford Park, for Helen Mirren's character Mrs Wilson.)


	8. Chapter 8

the surprise - part 8

**A/N: **In the seventh chapter we left Charles and Elsie wrapped under a plaid on the concrete floor of the folly, Anna is still in bed and Edith and Anthony were having tea with her ladyship. Anna hasn't had her surprise yet, but the one she planned for Charles and Elsie was a great success. Edith has been surprised by Anthony, who gave her a memorable first kiss and promises of marriage.  
>Lets find out where they go from here!<br>(As always: please do review, it's not just that i love them, but i am trying to learn, so don't hesitate!)

* * *

><p>"How in the world are we going to get that gramophone back to the house?" Elsie asked as she tightened the laces of her corset.<p>

"Huh? What?" Charles was distracted. While he adored Elsie in her most natural state, seeing her supported by her corset was very tantalizing. With those new knickers, she looked young and strong. Her long legs were toned and her hair was still hanging halfway down her back.

"The gramophone. How will we get it back to the house?" She pulled her hair back and was looking all over for her hairpins.

"Oh. I will have the boys bring it in. We can get the rest all folded and ready for them to pick up." He passed to where she stood. She was now doing her hair up. A few strands of hair escaped her expert handlings. He wanted to reach out to her, but he could not live up to promises. He was not as young as he used to be.

Not as young. Not old, mind. Maybe in a few short years he could find a proper replacement. He could retire and ask Elsie to marry him. The thought of 'popping the question' filled him with joy and happiness. He didn't really want to wait, but he had little to offer Elsie.

She had never complained of what they had together, saying that while she would never allow any of the maids to be entangled in a situation like this, she was intensely happy and there was no fear of any trouble happening. There were perks to getting older and being able to be absolutely carefree in that respect was definitely one of them.

"You are staring, Mr Carson." How he loved the way she rolled her Rs. Elsie always stayed true to herself. Perhaps this was why she had been so hard on Ethel when she first started working at Downton.

"Sorry, my dear. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how much i love you."

The way Elsie could look at him with a mix of fondness and exasperation was still exciting him. He sometimes wondered how he got any work done with her in his vicinity. Whenever she walked up the stairs in front of him - a lady never going up first, but there are times it just can't be helped when there is a lot to do downstairs - he could hardly stifle a moan. He knew what her bottom looked like under all those skirts. What it felt like under his hands when he pulled her close or held her against his chest in his narrow bed, so she wouldn't fall out after making love.

"How about we eat those strawberries and cream and watch the sunset. Then we go up to the house and send the boys out to pick up all these things." he suggested.

"Why Charles, you are an old romantic."

"Fool?" he added.

"Never a fool, always my love." she answered without hesitation.

Soon.

Soon he would ask her.

* * *

><p>"Anna?" John voice drifted through the floorboards to Anna's sleeping ears. She opened her eyes slowly and found the room still and in shadows. Outside the sun was slowly setting behind the woods. She felt her head. Her warm hand against her cool forehead told her she no longer had a fever. Tentatively she moved under the covers. Her nausea had passed. All she was now, was tired.<p>

Tired and disappointed and a little defeated.

"Up here!" she called out. She heard him take off his coat and shoes and his footsteps on the stairs.

All the while she thought about the difficult situation she was in. Her dreams were divided. She wanted a family, but she wanted to be a housekeeper as well. Mrs Hughes had trained her and she was giving her more and more responsibility. But her urge to become a proper family was so strong, she could not repress it.

She sighed, just as John opened the door.

"That is a very deep sigh for such a careless creature." there was laughter in his voice. Slowly but surely his smiles, his jokes and his laughter were returning. York had not gotten him down and he was here. He would not leave her again, not until one of them died. Anna hoped it would be of old age, a long day away from now.

"Ah... but you don't know the worries i've seen." she answered, more serious than she had intended. She didn't regret she said it. It was true. With John away and now returned to her, her worries of him away were gone, but she had gained others.

"Are you feeling better?" John reached out and touched her cheek. She put her hand over his.

"Much better. Thank you." How could she say she was bitterly disappointed? Didn't she have already more than she had ever dreamt of? She was trained by Mrs Hughes. She knew her pain wasn't visible on her face.

"Good. Well. I'll get washed and turn in."

Anna watched John take off his clothes. If you didn't know it, you could not see much of his war wounds. She saw a strong man, not very young of course, but attractive and all hers.

"You are looking at me." he assessed.

"Just keeping my eye on the prize." Anna giggled.

"You must be feeling better." He grinned.

"As i said... much..." Anna help the covers open and let John slip between them, pressing herself against him.

"I have missed you..." he whispered in her neck.

* * *

><p>Tea was the usual affair. Mama carried the conversation, Edith answered routinely. Anthony did not add much, but kept his eyes on Edith. Edith did all she could to prevent herself from blushing.<p>

Could Mama see that he had kissed her? That he had held her tight? That he had said he would carry her over the threshold?

Of course it had been a silly thing to say. First of all his arm wasn't probably up to the job. She ought to have known better than have him carry the gramophone to the folly, but she had been so full of her idea, she had not given his discomfort a second thought. How careless of her, how unkind. If she was to be someone's wife, the wife of a kind and gentle man, she would have to learn to be more attentive. To be milder in her judgment and to venture to be the woman he thought she was.  
>Her mind went to her future. To Anthony's house, which was beautiful and light. Perhaps it wasn't as large as Downton, but it Edith didn't need to have a large house. She wanted to be comfortable and to have a purpose. The war was still so fresh in her memory, the recuperating men for whom she had written countless letters, read page after page of Dickens and for whom she had played the piano.<p>

She needed to care for someone and Anthony would let her.

After tea she walked him to the door herself. Carson was not back yet - a good sign indeed - and to have a footman called up just to let someone out who had been walking these halls for many years was just silly. The goodbye kiss was just an added bonus.

One that kept her company as she went to her room to think about how she could tackle Anna's problem. Though really, Anna had always been much closer to Mary. Mary needed more attention, her hair needed to be fixed just so, her dresses needed to be perfect, all because Mary was the eldest and needed to be paraded around and Anna would make sure the pins were all in place and all the fastenings secure. In hindsight, Edith did not know why she had envied Mary so much.

Mary had asked Anna to come to Crawley House with her, but Anna had preferred to stay here, at Dowton. Edith was not sure why. Of course it could be loyalty to her father, but she was sure Anna wouldn't think it disloyal if she had joined her employer's daughter. Edith knew how much responsibility Mrs Hughes gave to Anna, perhaps in hopes of Anna following her in some years from now. Most logical was that Anna wanted to stay in the cottage to raise a family.

But did the one thing shut out the other? Wasn't there a way Anna could do both?

Edith took out some blank sheets of paper and started to think and write.

**A/N:** A bit of a choppy chapter, but i need to get the plot moving. Being on vacation with all your inlaws kind of knocks all the inspiration from you. Today i am at work though and who knows...  
>Join me soon for Anna's surprise, Elsie crying and all sorts of good things happening!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Edith is plotting to keep Anna happy and satisfied, Charles is thinking about marriage and retiring and Anna is feeling a lot better. We are making a bit of a jump in time, it's about two months after the surprise.

(comme toujours: Cookies for everyone who reads, choccy biscuits for those who review!)

* * *

><p>This whole morning had a slightly strange tinge to it. First off she had woken up in Charles' bed, in his arms, and had to scramble to get away in time (which proved to be difficult, because Charles insisted on several goodbye kisses), then she had gotten downstairs and found Mrs Patmore and Daisy working together without any yelling and then Lady Edith had called for her.<p>

Lady Edith did not usually ring for Elsie. If she ever needed anything, she called for a maid. When Elsie opened the door, she found Lady Edith on a chair next to the tea table and two cups ready. First she had thought perhaps Lady Edith was expecting someone, most probably Sir Anthony, but the girl had asked her to close the door behind her and gestured her to sit. She had calmly poured a cup of tea and now she was getting ready to start a conversation.

Surreal was the only word for the position Elsie found herself in.

"Mrs Hughes..." Lady Edith started and Elsie looked up. She smiled slightly. Now it was obvious Lady Edith was not entirely comfortable with the situation.

"Yes, milady?" Elsie answered. She did not deny being terribly curious.

"I have a few questions. A kind of a proposition. It's a bit complicated... Oh... i don't really know how to start." Lady Edith searched for words.

"Is it about Strallan House?" Elsie asked. The rumours were strong and even Charles thought it could not be long before Sir Anthony proposed.

"What? Oh... no... No, Mrs Hughes. Not yet anyway." Lady Edith smiled brightly.

"It's about Anna."

Elsie was surprised. About Anna? Whatever could be the matter? Mrs Hughes kept a close watch on Anna these days and she found the girl much her usual self, though perhaps a little subdued.

"Mrs Hughes... it is a delicate matter and i don't want to push in..." Lady Edith tried a different angle to start the conversation.

"I am sure you only want what is best for Anna, milady." Elsie brought the cup to her lips. Her mouth felt dry. Would Lady Edith know more about Anna than she did? Not impossible, the two women were much closer in age, Anna helped Lady Edith getting dressed in the morning, an intimate thing to say the least.

"True. I do. You see Mrs Hughes, i think Anna would like to start a family."

"Do you, milady?" Elsie was a servant and she knew how to keep her emotions to herself and to avoid to express her opinions and thoughts.

"But i think she doesn't dare to. Because she is afraid to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me, milady?" Elsie couldn't keep a slight edge out of her voice.

"You see, she thinks so highly of you and we all know you have been training her to follow you when you decide to retire." Lady Edith took a sip of her tea, probably to give Elsie time to gather her thoughts.

"But surely Anna knows i want her to be happy. By now i think i have taught her all i know, but that does not mean she is obliged to become a housekeeper. If she wants to have a family, of course i would be very happy for her." Everything in Elsie screamed: 'But i want her to have babies, to be the wonderful mother i think she would be!'

"You see Mrs Hughes, i think perhaps Anna could have both..."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Mrs Hughes?" Anna asked in the servant's hall.<p>

"She is with Lady Edith." Jane answered.

"Thank you." Anna left the hall and picked up a hamper filled with freshly laundered and pressed sheets. She walked up the stairs, through the corridor, up more stairs to the servant's linen closet to put the sheets away. As she set to work, she thought of Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson and how happy and grateful they had been when they came to see her after the surprise.

They had sat in the small parlour of the cottage and Mrs Hughes had helped her make tea. They had talked and laughed and it had felt as if Anna had her parents visiting with her. Without anyone there watching them, they could be a family. Mr Carson was much more free in his movements and his words. He made jokes and Mrs Hughes laughed, even at the ones that were not particularly funny. After the visit, Mr Carson helped Mrs Hughes with her coat and the way she had smiled at him, made Anna feel all warm and glowy.

Anna was proud that they felt safe with her. Secure enough to let their love shine through a little. Lady Edith had shared she had seen Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson at the folly and that they had behaved like old lovers. Anna had only felt as if everything fell into place. How Mr Carson had given Daisy his arm to walk her down the improvised isle. How Mrs Hughes had held Anna whenever needed. How the pair of them retreated every evening in her parlour. The loving glances, the smallest of touches. The kindnesses they shared.

Now she knew. Though it did not really change anything. Not for her at least. Anna still went about her day in the same way she had done for months now. She made breakfast for her and John and they went to the house. They worked and saw each other during lunch and dinner. They passed each other in the hall and corridors. In a way, she and John were the same as Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson, the only difference being that they were not married and Anna was.

Going back down to fetch the things to sweep and clean the spare rooms in the West wing, she thought about Mrs Hughes. Had she ever wanted to get married? Had she wanted to have children? Would she have liked to live in a small house instead of Downton? While feeling so close to her, Anna had never really talked with her. Talked about things that truly mattered. Anna had revealed her fears and her secrets, her pain and her despair and gotten support and even love.

But she knew nothing about the woman who had held her in her arms and wiped away her tears.

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Mrs Hughes?" Edith asked, observing the housekeeper. She was looking pale and seemed unable to speak. Edith had never seen Mrs Hughes at a loss for words. She had heard her lash out at cheeky maids, she had heard her being kind to homesick footmen and she had even found that Mrs Hughes had a voice so tender and loving it was only reserved for one man.<p>

"Do you think this is a proposition Mama would approve of? Do you approve of it? Because this whole scheme depends on you. If you don't feel you are up to it, or if you simply don't fancy it, you must let me know." Edith paused. "Please, forget that you are employed by my family and you are under any obligation to do this. You are utterly free in saying 'yes' or 'no'."

Mrs Hughes' forehead was scrunched up in wrinkles.

"I don't know, milady... could i... could i think about it? It's quite a plan you have laid out for Anna. For me. For all of us, really."

"Of course Mrs Hughes. There is no real hurry. I realize my plan is highly unorthodox. You take your time and ask me anything you need to know. I am sure there are details that i have not thought of."

Mrs Hughes got up from her seat, placing the cup and saucer on the tray. Edith got up too, saying something she had not thought through:

"Perhaps you would like to discuss it with Carson, before you make a decision, i am sure you were planning to retire together."

Was Mrs Hughes blushing? Edith did not know. It may have been a trick of the light, but Mrs Hughes left the room rather hurriedly and Edith did not know how her plan had gone down at all.

All she could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What could the plan be? Will Elsie discuss it with Charles? What will happen now more and more people find out about the love between Elsie and Charles?

Gripping, isn't it...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Anna has no idea Lady Edith is planning something for her. Mrs Hughes is shocked by the plan and Anna finds that she doesn't know anything about the woman she feels closest to in the whole world.  
>There was no crying in chapter nine, i am sorry, i had promised it, but there will be crying at some point, i just can't say when!<br>(Reviews still welcome! please don't hesitate, it is the only way for me to know if you (still) like the story!)

* * *

><p>Why was Elsie so quiet? Charles thought as he brought a spoonful of stew to his mouth. She seemed to be in another world almost. Since she had been called by Lady Edith, she had scarcely spoken a word. She had not found a moment to catch him alone for a quick kiss and a cuddle and now she was pushing her food around on her plate. Of course stew was not that enticing, especially not if you had been eating stew for over thirty years at least once a week. But still. Elsie was not known for her lack of appetite.<p>

He managed to lower his hand under the table and touched her knee. Her head jerked slightly and a tiny smile curled her lips. If he had not known her so well, he would not have noticed it. That little smile calmed him down considerably and he made a mental note to talk to her when they retired after dinner upstairs had been taken care of.

Charles looked around the table. He was proud to see he had a full staff again. His footmen were impeccably trained, the maids were excellent. Mrs Patmore was her usual self and Daisy was blossoming as an undercook. The girl looked better since she had come to peace with her feelings for William and the kindness of old Mr Mason. On her days off, Daisy visited him on the farm and returned with rosy cheeks and stories of lambs, piglets and of Mr Mason's range that she had managed to breathe new life into.

His eyes flew over the heads of his young staff and landed on Anna and Mr Bates. Charles still didn't know if he should call Anna 'Mrs Bates' and for now had decided to keep things simple and called her by the name that fell of his lips so easily. Anna had come to them as a young girl and she had grown into a very capable woman under Elsie's instructions. John Bates was dependable and hardworking. His time spent in His Majesty's prison had been entirely wrong and Charles felt that it said nothing against the man's character.

There had been a time he had thought John Bates would never be up to the job, but it turned out he found it hard to function without the man present. Charles had even given sliding thoughts of Mr Bates as Downton's butler after he himself would retire.

But he was not there yet. However much he enjoyed waking up with Elsie in his arms. However much he sometimes wanted to just grab bottom when she walked by, skirts swishing. However much he would like to just be able to talk about everything at any given time. It would not be long now.

* * *

><p>Having guests come in after dinner was not unheard of, but it was certainly uncommon. Edith heard the front door and waited for Carson to show whoever it was into the room. But Carson entered the room alone and whispered something in Papa's ear. He got up from his place next to Mama and left the room with a single look at Edith.<p>

With a jolt Edith understood.

It was Anthony.

Anthony came to ask for her hand in marriage, asking her father first because he thought that was the proper way to do it. Perhaps he was rather certain she would say 'yes'. He was not wrong. Edith knew Papa would be gracious and accepting and Mama would leap at the chance to help Edith plan the wedding.

How strange she would feel so extraordinarily calm. She drank her coffee and talked to Mama and Granny, though she did not really know what it was they were talking about. Funny how you could be calm but completely detached from what was going on. Edith kept her eyes on the door. Soon it would open and Papa would come in and ask her to join him in the library. Anthony would be there and he would pop the question. Properly.

Mama's voice somehow penetrated Edith's train of thought.

"Don't you agree, dear?"

"Oh... i am sorry Mama, i was distracted." Having nobody to deter the attention had taught Edith to be truthful. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that it seems to take Mary and Matthew rather long to provide your father with an heir." It was a quip, meant to make Granny uncomfortable.

"I don't think it is any of our business." Edith said and turned her face to the door.

* * *

><p>Elsie watched Charles as he hurried down the stairs towards the wine cellar. He entered it and came out quite quickly, carrying two bottles of champagne. Elsie's heart fluttered in her chest. This was it then. Sir Anthony had asked Lady Edith to marry him. Why else would he have come after dinner?<p>

Lucky girl. Sir Anthony was by no means an exciting man, or at least not to Elsie, but he was caring and honest and decent. A traditionalist, like his lordship. Lady Edith would always feel safe and secure and cherished.

Was this why Lady Edith had spoken of her plan?

What was with all the surprises and plans all of the sudden anyway? Wasn't the world changing enough as it was? From hemlines inching up and up to show much more than a slim ankle to faster cars. Elsie did not really go with the fashions, though she was sure she could pull off a dress that was as high as just below her knee. She was confident her legs were as nice looking as those of the young ladies visiting with Lady Edith.

Why did her mind wander like this?

It was the plan. Lady Edith's admittedly brilliant plan. Elsie part in it was substantial and it would make her retirement highly different from what she had envisaged, but it would give her a chance to do something she had never thought she would be doing, something that she had pressed back the furthest corner of her mind.

There were more pros than cons, but the biggest point against the plan was that it confronted her with her own mortality. And Charles's. Of course this was a tad melodramatic, but she was a child of the Victorian era. Thinking of death was instilled deep within her make up.

Even so, Elsie leaned to agreeing. She had to thoroughly talk it through with Charles, she had to know what he thought. After all, in her mind they would retire together and live together for the rest of their days, but she was not sure what he thought. What his plans were. Perhaps he was not in the least inclined to retire.

She chuckled. Ah... who was she fooling. She knew what he was thinking, what he was brooding on. He was trying to find the perfect moment. And she would say 'yes', wholeheartedly. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to wait. She did not want to wait for him to just envelop her unexpectedly, for him to kiss her senseless when the mood struck him, to just have a nice cup of tea in the garden and chat without having to be cautious.

But what if he did not agree with the plan? What was she to do then? What was Anna to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ha! You guys still don't know what the plan is! In the next chapter: Anna and Elsie interacting (this is Kouw-speak for: this is where the plan will be revealed), Edith's reaction to her formal proposal and choccy biscuits for everyone who reviews!)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sometimes the words just flow onto the page and sometimes you need to really work hard to get anything worth reading. This chapter is one in the latter category. There were many loose ends, i wanted to let a lot happen to speed up the story, there were a few requests from readers (whaddayaknow?) and i wanted to incorporate lots of emotions, but did not want it to be sentimental. Time passes between the chapters, but i thought it wise to actually let you know for this chapter. So, here is the big reveal!

* * *

><p>"So... what do you think?"<p>

"I am not sure... it's... well... it's a good idea." he answered.

"I know." Elsie said, bracing herself for what was to come.

"It interferes with what i had planned."

"You had things planned then?" the corner of her mouth pulled up in a half smile.

"Yes. I had planned to go down on my knee for you and formally ask you to be my wife."

Elsie's heart skipped a beat. She knew. Of course she knew, but to hear it actually being said. It was glorious.

"You could still do that." she whispered.

"Could i?"

"Yes... it would not change the plan at all. Except that it would even make it better." she was unable to find her voice, she sounded hoarse. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Then i will." and he got up from the settee, took the two steps he needed to stand before her and knelt. She held her breath.

"Elsie... i have loved you for many years. You are the first thing on my mind when i wake up and the last thing i think of before i fall asleep. Would you brighten my heart for the years to come, to wake up in my arms every morning and to kiss my brow when i worry? To be my beautiful bride forever?"

Elsie was sure there was a proper ceremony. She knew she had thought of how she would answer many times the last few weeks since the surprise. But all she could do was nod and throw herself into his arms.

* * *

><p>A few days later Anna ran into John on the landing. He was going to dress his lordship for dinner and she was going to Lady Edith. She knew she wasn't quick enough, he caught her wipe away the tears that were making their way down her cheeks.<p>

"What is the matter?" he asked, gently. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him.

"Nothing." she said quietly.

"If it was nothing, you would not be crying." he took a clean handkerchief from his pocket and dried her cheeks.

"Oh... no... well... It's nothing i can talk about. Sometimes things are just the way they are." her answer was enigmatic.

"I am sure one day we'll have more than what you call 'the things they are'. I am certain of it." he started and pulled her even closer. "We will have that baby, Anna. We will. Even if i have to quit my job here and become a farmhand."

She heard the words rumble from his chest and she pushed her head in his neck and cried. He did not shush her, he just let her be. This comforted her more than any words he could have said.

"You wouldn't have to quit. It is i who will have to. But what about my prospects? What about Mrs Hughes and her ladyship?"

"We will have to figure out what we find more important: your chance to be a housekeeper or your chance to be a mother."

And suddenly, the choice was easy.

"Anna? When you are done getting Lady Edith ready, can i speak with you?" Mrs Hughes stood at the foot of the stairs and Anna thought she knew what this talk would be about. After all: she was there to work, not to cuddle with her husband.

"Yes, Mrs Hughes." she called down and squeezed John's hand as she walked away. Her step was light. She had made her choice.

* * *

><p>Edith was thankful for a few moments of solitude while she waited for Anna to arrive to help her with her dress. The past two weeks had been so crowded. Anthony had asked her father for her hand in marriage, then she had gone through and he had asked her as well and she had happily accepted. She had no idea how it would change everything. Anthony had taken her arm and they had walked into the parlour together and Mama had sniffled, Granny had something that sounded a lot like 'Finally!' and Papa had hugged her tight.<p>

From that moment, Edith had not had a second of peace, besides the ones she spent getting dressed with Anna's help. Anna was a little more quiet than usual, but she had congratulated Edith with gusto and had offered to try out a few hairstyles so she could choose how she would like to wear it on her wedding day. Besides that, Anna was happy to listen to Edith who needed an outlet. She spoke of Mary who had given her advice on how to handle Granny ("Just agree with everything she says and do completely as you wish. It was Granny after all who said a woman can be as contrary as she likes.") and of Sybil who had sent a lovely letter from Dublin. She talked about how her mother was more interested in her now she could fit her in beautiful gowns and suits and how her father walked around the house a little lost.

When she accidentally said her father would be very pleased to have his grandchildren in the house and how Sybil was expecting again, she saw how Anna swiftly turned around and heard her sniffle. Poor Anna. How this dream of hers interfered even with all she had learned.

How wonderful it was that Mrs Hughes had come to Edith and told her in the strictest confidence Carson had asked her to marry him and that he would be happy to cooperate in the plan. Soon Mrs Hughes would share the plan with Anna and everybody in the house would be as happy as Edith was.

Because she was happy. Very happy to be getting married to Anthony, who loved her and cherished her, to have a purpose once more, to have one of her articles published under pseudonym in a renowned magazine. Her life was turning out all right. When Anna came in, Edith looked around and saw a brighter Anna than she had seen in days. Edith knew Mrs Hughes had not yet spoken with Anna, so it could mean only one thing:

Anna was getting one of her dreams, with or without their help.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Hughes? You wanted to talk to me?" Anna stuck her head around the door of Elsie's parlour and saw the low table by the sofa set up for tea. There were two cups and a plate of shortbread biscuits and a few slices of cake. Elsie knew the biscuits were Anna's favourites and she had asked Daisy to bake some especially.<p>

Elsie had a general idea how to convey the plan to Anna, but she was not entirely sure she could keep a dry eye. She had stuffed five handkerchiefs in her desk drawer. Better be prepared. Since Charles had asked her to marry him, she seemed to cry so easily, it was embarrassing.

"Anna, yes. Come in." Elsie closed the door behind the girl and sat down and gestured for Anna to do the same.

"I am very sorry about earlier, Mrs Hughes. It won't happen again." Anna started.

Elsie poured the tea and dropped one sugar in Anna's.

"The embrace on the landing? Yes, well, i don't think anyone was harmed by that. No, Anna, that is not what i want to talk to you about." Elsie stirred her own tea and bit off the corner of a biscuit.

"It's a delicate matter and it is a private matter."

Anna drank her tea and picked up a biscuit. "Are you alright, Mrs Hughes?" she asked, immediately worried.

"Oh yes. Yes, i am fine. Though the matter concerns me, i think it concerns you more." Elsie sipped her tea thoughtfully. "You see, Mr Carson has asked me to marry him and i have accepted his offer." Why did she blush so profusely every time she even thought about this? It was not dignified.

"That is wonderful!" Anna exclaimed, dropping her biscuit in her enthusiasm.

"Yes... it's... it's quite nice..." Elsie sighed, not knowing at all well how to continue. Anna grabbed her hand and Elsie felt her warm skin against her own. "Anna... you know that it would... change things around here..." Elsie kept her voice down and turned to her.

"Would it?" Anna asked, her voice clear as always. "I am sure his lordship would be happy for you to live in a cottage and come in every day."

"Yes. Yes, I am sure, but Anna, the both of us are not as young as we once were. We are thinking of retiring."

The silence in the room could have been cut with a knife. Elsie scraped her throat and proceeded, carefully, never letting go of Anna's hand.

"You know i have tried to teach you all you need to know about running an estate the size of Downton. I have taught you all i know about being a servant and i have seen you grow from a young, quiet girl, into a beautiful woman of many qualities. I would be very happy to recommend you to her ladyship as the new housekeeper of Downton."

Elsie felt Anna's grip tighten. "You married Mr Bates in the face of adversity and you came out so strong. I have watched you since he returned and i had hoped you would come to me with happy news, but the months have passed by..." Elsie could feel Anna's nails digging in the soft flesh of her palm and paused her little speech.

"I have wanted so much to... but i didn't want to let you down..." there was nothing left of the clarity of Anna's voice.

"Anna, i want you to be happy. To have all that will make you happy." She pulled Anna into an embrace and quietly spoke into Anna's hair.

"Lady Edith has a plan. Anna... if you were to have your family, i would be happy to care for them when you take care of your duties in the house. Everything is changing, Anna... the young ladies are all gone, cleaning the house is taking less time. You could work here during the day and i could bring over the little one so the three of you would be together for dinner. And when the child is five, it can go to school in the village and you would have him at home every night."

Anna trembled from the sobs she was trying to hold in. "But what about you and Mr Carson? I am sure caring for a child is not what the pair of you had in mind when you talked about retiring." Anna whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, but don't you think... perhaps... you would give me something that i would never have had otherwise..." Elsie laid her hands around Anna's cheeks and turned her face towards her own. There they were. The tears that came so easily these days.

The clock ticked away the minutes they sat together, all the boundaries had faded away. For a brief moment in time Elsie Hughes held her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, it is sickmakingly sentimental, i almost threw up myself and i profusely apologise.

In the next chapter: Happiness! Utter fluff! Maybe a bit of M-rates stuff!

And as always: thank you so much for reading, i am really touched people still seem to follow this!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading and the reviews and messages! I love you all.

Everybody knows of the plan, Mrs Hughes has accepted Mr Carson's offer of marriage and Lady Edith feels slightly crowded and overwhelmed with wedding preparations.

If you have the time, please review - after this, there is only the epilogue!

WARNING: There is a massive (ahem) M-rated piece in this fic. Read at your own risk at work/school/library/in-law's house! (i have put it in italics, so it is easier to spot and avoid, if you really don't like that stuff)

* * *

><p>Edith was glad it was all close to being behind them. In a few hours, she would be Lady Strallan and she would get into the car, drive to Dover and cross the Channel for her honeymoon. All she needed to do now, was try to keep calm. After all, her hair had been done up prettily before. Anna had helped her into a dress many times. She had been to grand parties and fetes. There was only one difference and that was that she would be the center of all the attention.<p>

People would stare at her. Mary was used to this, Sybil was used to this, but not Edith. She had always been a bit of a wallflower. The wedding was not going to be as big as Mary's, at least she had managed to get that through to Mama. Granny had been on her side for once, which was a bit of a shock, but welcome nonetheless. A winter wedding sounded so romantic to Edith, but Granny warned her: snow was no guarantee. A drizzle, or even rain, was much more likely.

She looked out the window and saw a bright, blue sky and the frozen treetops and thought herself lucky. Lucky the weather was cooperating, lucky everything was going as planned. Lucky she was marrying Anthony. Soon she would be the mistress of Strallan House and Mrs Hughes had sat with her and given her advice on how to handle and manage the staff. She had told Edith that if it would ever be necessary, she would be happy to visit her and help her.

Anna came in with a curling iron and she and Edith set to work. They did not speak much. When Anna braided in the winter jasmine, she smiled kindly at Edith, whose hands shook as she put in her earrings. "You will be fine, milady."

"Will I?" Edith sighed it more than she said it. "I am nervous."

"Most of us are on our wedding day." Anna replied, still smiling.

"Were you?"

"A little. Not because i was marrying Mr Bates, but because of all that would come after."

Edith thought back at when Anna had married Bates in the registrar's office in Ripon and how the months after had been hard and cold and uncertain for her. No wonder she had been nervous.

"You mean... with the former Mrs Bates found dead and all that?" Edith got up from her chair and walked over to the bed, where her gown was laid out.

"Well, yes, that too..." Anna mumbled and blushed a little.

"Oh... " Edith's sudden comprehension flushed her cheeks. "I think it's time for me to get into that dress... Mama will be here soon. She will want to say things to me last minute and do all sorts of ghastly American emotional things."

Anna giggled. "Well, lets get this on you then."

Edith held up her arms and slid into the dress and waited for Anna to do her up.

"Only the veil now..."

"I think perhaps your mother would like to do that, milady. I think i hear her in the corridor." Anna was right, footsteps echoed against the walls. "I wish you much luck, milady. I hope you will be very, very happy." And Edith felt the cool lips of the housemaid on her cheek.

"I will miss you..."

"I will miss you too, milady."

* * *

><p>He turned the key and unlocked the door.<p>

"I don't think i could carry you over the threshold..."

"I don't mind. Perhaps... you could hold my hand and we'll step over it together." She held out her hand and he took it. Together they stepped inside. The hall was dark. It smelled of fresh paint and of sawdust.

They halted, unsure what to do. She could feel him hesitate, a light intake of breath.

"Welcome home, Mrs Carson..."

They turned and their mouths found each other in a delicate kiss. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. She knew he could not see it, they had not turned on any of the lights yet, but she knew he could sense it. He bent over and kissed her again. She leaned against him.

"How does it feel? Kissing a married woman?" she asked him.

"It feels right... " he answered. He stepped away, turned on the light and helped her out of her coat. Grains of rice sprinkled over the floor as they came loose from Elsie's hair.

"I don't know what it is they were thinking." She shook out the skirt of her new dress. More rice fell on the floor. "You'd think they would know we left the sleepless nights and nappies a bit too late."

"I don't think the rice was meant for us, love." he opened the door to the parlour. "They tried to hit Anna more than you."

"They did and it was kind of them." Elsie sat down on the settee. She did not like to say it, but she was a bit tired.

"I could do with a cup of tea..." Charles grumbled as he took off his shoes. Elsie laughed.

"Look at us... what pair of newlyweds has a cup of tea on the couch when they first come home?" She scooted up so she was nearly in Charles' lap. "I don't think we should be drinking tea. Or sitting on our couch..." she whispered in his ear.

_She planted soft kisses along his jaw and found his mouth. His arm slid around her, pulling her on top of him. His free hand caressed the back of her neck. His lips touched hers. Elsie fumbled at his tie and collar, thinking how today would have been the last time he wore a stiff collar, but not for long as their kisses grew hotter and their need to feel each other closer more urgent. She pushed herself up from his chest and straddled him. The new sofa was plumper and as she pushed her knees down, her core pressed against his. She stifled a moan._

_She held her breath as she rocked back and forth, savouring the effect she had on him. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed back. A quiet moan escaped her lips. Quickly she undid the buttons of his shirt and took it off his shoulders. His chest hair curled from beneath his vest and she ran her hand through it. He caught her lips and opened them with his tongue, kissing her hurriedly._

_They broke apart and Elsie had to find her bearings. Even after all this time, Charles' kisses made her feel lightheaded. He helped her up._

_"I don't want to do this here. I want to make love with you in our bed. Not on the settee, like we had to when we were at Downton and we had to be quiet and careful and quick. I want to take my time and make the most of that sturdy double bed you picked out. And to make you utter sounds i have never heard you make before..."_

_He took her hand in his and pulled her out of the room, through the hall, up the stairs and into their bedroom. He quickly drew the curtains and sat down on the bed to take off his socks. Elsie watched him. She found it hard to believe that he was now her husband. That from now on, she would be able to kiss him whenever she wanted, could talk to him about everything and that she could allow herself to be driven to distraction by the mere rumble of his voice._

_"Help me?" she asked and turned her back to him so he could unbutton her dress. His breath on her skin, his lips on her neck, her back. His fingers stroking her back above her corset. His hands pushing off the dress, reaching around her to undo the fastenings of her corset. He bent his head and kissed the top of her breast. She laid her head back on his shoulder to grant him better access. They stumbled, Elsie fell on the bed, her corset fell to the floor, her legs trapped in her underskirt._

_She had obviously not paid much attention, how was it that Charles was standing there in front of her, wearing only his undershorts? He untangled her skirts, peeled off her stockings and carefully laid her further on the bed. He hovered over her, smiling._

_"Hello..."_

_"Hello..."_

_She lifted her head from the pillow to meet his lips and drew him nearer. His hands were under her shift, pushing up the hem, kissing and nipping at her skin. He brushed his fingers past her knickers, making Elsie tilt her hips to press herself against his hand. He was so close, all her senses were on edge. His scent in her nostrils, his taste in her mouth. His skin against hers as she dragged her shift over her head._

_More kisses, more heated, her nails softly scraping his bare back, her thumbs under the elastic of his shorts. Quick and sudden movements, their breaths laboured. He traced the inside of her thighs with his index finger. His fingers rubbing over the satiny fabric of her knickers, feeling the moistness that was forming there. He was driving her wild, it was all she could do to remain quiet. He was pulling her so he could take off her knickers and she cooperated, longing for him, for all of him._

_"You are allowed to make a noise..." he whispered and she cried out as he pushed himself inside her. Immediately he picked up a steady pace, taking her with him, pushing and pressing, her legs wrapped around him._

_She moaned and whispered, almost without volume at first, but louder and louder as she felt the tension rise._

_"Oh god..." she dug her nails in the soft flesh of his buttocks, trying to meet his thrusts when he suddenly left her. She whimpered with frustration. "Why?..." He kissed her, deep, slowly, with exquisite purpose. He rolled over her, pulling her back against his chest. She felt his member against her bottom. His hand was on her breast, playing with the nipple. His lips in her neck. She pressed herself against him, unable to keep it together._

_"Please, Charles... please..." she nearly begged. He answered by bending her over slightly and entering her and pulling her close again. He moved deep inside her and she moaned. Her breathing was laboured and she pushed his hand against her breast, her hand clutched the sheet. She could hear him grunt and felt him writhe._

_"Elsie..." He was close, she could feel it by the erratic thrusts and she pulled away, pushed him to his back and straddled him, like she had done on the sofa. She rocked on top of him, her hands clutching the headboard, she felt the fire in her core mounting, she didn't want to come, not yet._

_"What are you doing?" Charles voice was strained._

_"Slowing down..."_

_They rolled together so she was pinned under him again. He moved in her with deliberation._

_"I love you..." his voice was steady and he wiped strands of hair from her face._

_"I love you..."_

_She felt his weight on her, the perspiration on his back, his laboured breath. They kissed hungrily. Their bodies seemed to dance to the beating of their hearts. They were locked together and finally, with a few well placed administrations, she fell, uttering a cry that scraped her throat. She felt how Charles spent himself and hugged him tight. She kissed his cheeks, his mouth and waited patiently as he tried to catch his breath._

She laid her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her. She snuggled up close.

"We have this big bed here, love."

"I know." she pressed feathery kisses on his chest.

"But i'd rather be close to my husband."

* * *

><p>Anna could not find access to her vocabulary.<p>

She had finally found a free hour and had rushed to Downton in hopes she would be able to see Doctor Clarkson. There had been no-one else in the waiting room and the nurse had called her in.

Doctor Clarkson had asked her questions and had her undress behind a screen. She had been glad for a few moments of release from her corset. Since a few weeks, it seemed tighter and uncomfortable. She laid down on a hard bench and Doctor Clarkson had carefully poked and prodded her and ordered her to get dressed again.

She coughed.

"You should have come to see me sooner, Mrs Bates."

Anna looked up and saw he smiled.

She took her purse and got up from her chair.

"I... uh... i should be getting back..."

The doctor nodded.

Anna put on her coat and was halfway out the door.

"Oh, and Mrs Bates?"

She turned around.

"Congratulations."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Le Sigh. Everyone got what they wanted. Or at least, i hope so.

I really appreciate it if you'd leave me a review or comment!

(And yes: there will be an epilogue. I mean: how can we sleep not knowing how Edith and Anthony are doing? We need to see Charles and Elsie and their surrogate grandchild! We need a conversation between Anna and Elsie!)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for reading. I have loved every single one of your reviews and messages. I wish i could throw a big party for you all, but i am afraid cyberhugs will have to do!

Thank you so, so much.

* * *

><p>"Your letters, Edie."<p>

Anthony handed Edith a small stack of letters. There was one from Sybil, which she decided could wait. It would be wonderful to read it in the garden with a nice cup of tea, sitting next to Anthony reading his afternoon paper. There was a letter from a friend and an invitation to dinner at Crawley House.

There was a thick envelope and Edith opened it with her knife. She pulled out the letter and her eyes flew over the content.

"Anthony!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, dearest?"

"They have accepted my manuscript!" Edith jumped up from her chair and pushed the letter under Anthony's nose, who took it from her and read it.

"Well, i say! That is wonderful. This calls for a celebration." He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her in his lap. Edith nestled against him.

"Who would have thought... it's not a very happy book."

"I did not think it would be." he answered and kissed her hair. His hand was sliding up her knee, her thigh.

"You don't think me very happy?" she was a bit surprised. Did he not know she was very happy indeed?

Her skin came to life under his touch. His hand glided back to her knee and lifted the hem of her skirt, pulling it up. He tugged at her slip and his mouth found hers.

She turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

"Oh, you are happy, but i think i could make you even happier..." his lips moved against the fabric of her dress.

This was exactly the way Edith had hoped to celebrate.

"Don't talk..." she whispered. "... show me..."

When Edith felt Anthony had properly showed her, she got out of the bed he had carried her to (you'd never know his arm had been injured during the war) and had a quick wash. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. She looked very good in the short bob. She liked how light her head felt and how little effort it took to get ready for a party or formal dinner.

Marriage agreed with her and she was lucky to have found someone who loved her, who desired her and who looked upon the world much the same as she did. There would never be a loud discussion between them like with Sybil and Tom and there would never be the nervousness surrounding her cycle, like with Mary and Matthew. In the four years of her marriage, she had been happier and more free than she had ever felt at Downton. She was her own person, she managed a house and she had made it her home. She stood beside her husband and found pleasure in making him happy. She found fulfilment in her writing.

Edith would never feel unwanted or unloved again. It was a powerful feeling and it brought her peace.

Life was easy now and she embraced it, always looking forward to the future.

"Come on darling. Time to get up."

She watched him as he dressed and together they descended the stairs and walked into the garden. Edith breathed in the spring air.

* * *

><p>Anna was Mrs Bates and she ruled supreme downstairs. She was perhaps not as awe inspiring as Mrs Hughes had been, but she was was respected and much appreciated. She did not have as many people to manage as Mrs Hughes had had. There weren't as many grand formal dinners and having been trained by the best, Anna always had everything under control.<p>

Except for today.

Today she was cranky and tired and everything seemed to slip from her hands. She had to sweep up a broken teacup in the servants' hall after setting it too near the edge of the table and accidentally pushing it off and she had dropped the saltshaker in the dining room, thankfully after luncheon. Anna was grateful for the free time she had between tea and dinner and she had installed herself on Mrs Hughes old settee.

She had kept the settee in the office because it made her think of how you could be fair and strict and still be kind and caring. As she stirred her tea, she thought how different things were now. She had her job, her work, her title. There was John, steadfast and gentle. Kathleen was with her 'Grampa' and 'Gramma', being cared for and slightly spoiled. Anna didn't mind. The sight of Kathleen listening to Mr Carson telling a story was priceless.

For a moment Anna closed her eyes and rested her head against the settee. Why was she so tired? She slept well, nothing out of the ordinary was happening at the house. John's leg was not bothering him much and Kathleen thrived on the heaps of love she received. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Her eye fell on the calendar.

She couldn't be.

Could she?

She suddenly did not feel tired anymore. She got up from the settee and poured herself another cup of tea. She took little sips to settle herself. Could she really be pregnant again?

Not that she didn't want to be.

Quite the opposite.

They just had not talked about expanding their family. Kathleen had come and they had given their little girl all their attention, they did not dream of another child.

Or at least, John didn't, as far as Anna knew. She had thought about it. When she was checking the books or the quiet moments before dinner. She missed the feeling of her ever changing body. Of the gentle flutterings at first and the actual kicks later. She did not miss a well placed body part on her bladder, but she would take the bad with the good. The feeling of pride. She had hoped she would have another child, a playmate for Kathleen. A boy perhaps, to play football with or take fishing. John, not she, obviously.

But before she got ahead of herself - she was already thinking she should get the baby things from the attic and give them a good wash - she should try to calm down and do some thinking. Calculating.

Anna took her diary from the desk and flicked the pages one by one. There it was. The half-cross she always put on the day she expected to come on. She had not crossed it through. She fingered through the book, going forward now. Another half cross was standing there, waiting to be checked in two days.

For a moment she stopped breathing.

It all fell into place. The tiredness, the soreness that made her take off her corset as soon as she stepped through the door of the cottage. The overwhelming wish to cry at inopportune moments. The tiredness. She was lucky she did not suffer from morning sickness, which would greatly aid her in keeping her news a secret for some time.

A knock on the door and John opened it, stepping over the threshold, holding a decanter.

"Have you a cloth? The new boy just conveniently dropped mine in the wine. And don't laugh. It is not funny." He said it with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

Of course she chuckled.

"I will get you a cloth. But before that... maybe you should take a look at this." She handed him the dayplanner and left the room. When she returned with the cloth she found her husband looking at her in confusion.

"What was i supposed to see?"

"It's what you don't see..." and she showed him the page with the half-cross.

"And what does that mean?"

There were moments Anna wondered why men ruled the world, seeing as they were so thick sometimes. She gave him the cloth, laid her arms around his neck, pulled herself up and whispered in his ear:

"I think i'm pregnant..."

"What?"

"I think i may be having a baby."

Sometimes silence was more eloquent than any words could ever be.

* * *

><p>Having Kathleen stay over was something that did not happen very often in the Carson's cottage. The little girl stayed with Elsie and Charles during the weekdays, being picked up by Charles in the morning after breakfast and picked up by either Anna or John after dinner. Though sometimes it was just easier to have Kathleen spend the night. For example when there was a large formal dinner and both Anna and John would be working until very late.<p>

They had had a lovely dinner of shepherd's pie (Elsie was not really that much of a cook, shepherd's pie was one of the few things she could cook feeling confident) with apple tart and custard for afters. Charles had read Kathleen a bedtime story and Elsie had taken the little girl up to bed.

"Mummy doesn't do it like this." Elsie had been put in her place.

"What does your mummy do, petal?"

"She brushes my hair." Kathleen announced. Elsie took the brush and went through the long, blond hair.

"And then what does she do?" Elsie asked.

"She helps me with my clothes." the little girl answered. Elsie pulled Kathleen's apron and dress off and helped her in her nightgown.

"All done!" she said happily, anticipating what would happen.

"No, Gramma! I need to wash my hands and brush my teeths."

Elsie chuckled. "Teeth, Kathleen. One tooth, two teeth. And yes, you must brush them, lets go." She took Kathleen by the hand and took her to the bathroom.

After Kathleen was clean and fresh Elsie put her in bed and sat on the chair next to it.

"Gramma?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing for me?"

"You know I am not very good at singing, sweetheart." Elsie saw Kathleen's lower lip tremble.

"Maybe Grampa will sing for you when he comes up to say goodnight." This made the todd smile and she nestled herself in her pillow.

"Did you have a good day?" Elsie asked.

"Yes. I liked going to the farm to see the lambs best. And Grampa telling me a story about a princess who had very long hair and lived in a castle with a tower and she put her hair out of the window and the prince would climb up." Kathleen frowned.

"Wouldn't that hurt, Gramma?"

"I think it would hurt us, but not the princess in the story." she tucked the covers in and kissed Kathleen.

"Goodnight. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight Gramma."

Elsie did not close the door behind her, nor did she turn off the light. Charles was going to go up to say goodnight and if the little girl was lucky, he would sing a song for her.

"Your turn." she said and sat down on the settee, picking up her book and finding a cup of tea steaming away on the table. Charles smiled at her, got up and kissed her on top of her head. She heard him go up the stairs and Kathleen's happy voice, though the words were indistinguishable.

The floorboards creaked and then she heard him sing.

"Blow the wind, blow;

Swift and low;

Blow the wind o'er the ocean.

Breakers rolling to the coastline;

Bringing ships to harbor;

Gulls against the morning sunlight;

Flying off to freedom!"

Elsie shook her head with a smile. The Scottish Lullaby. How like him. He did not sing normally, not besides hymns in church, even though he had a beautiful voice. Perhaps the shame of having been on the stage as a young lad had still not parted with him. Elsie never urged him on, but she listened intently when he sang for Kathleen. How that little girl had changed their lives.

She thought back to the day Kathleen was born. Word had come from Downton that Anna had gone into labour during the early hours of the day and Elsie had paced the floor, hoping and praying things would go smoothly. Charles had pretended to calmly read his newspaper, but she saw his fists clench. They had watched the clock and when the afternoon rolled in, Elsie could no longer stay in the house and put on her coat and hat and had walked over to the cottage. perhaps she could be of use, if not to Anna or the doctor, then maybe to John. As far as Elsie knew, this was his first child and he must be as nervous and scared as she was.

Halfway there, she found Doctor Clarkson on his way back. He slowed down his car and smiled brightly at her, nodding and putting up his thumb. The car came to a halt and he rolled down the window.

"She is alright, Mrs Carson. A little baby girl."

And Anna had been alright. The nurse had put the baby in Elsie's arms and seven pounds of helpless creature had jumped straight into her heart and she knew there would be very little in this world she wouldn't do for this child.

Turned out Charles felt much the same. He took her on walks, he told her stories and he sang for her. Whenever the three of them went anywhere, they felt like they were proper grandparents, taking their granddaughter for a treat.

When Charles came down they spent the rest of the evening reading and drinking tea. Before retiring to their room, they sneaked a peek at Kathleen who was fast asleep. Charles took her hand. She squeezed it.

They were woken up by Kathleen, crawling in between them and starting off her day with happy babbling about the puppies at Crawley House and that she was ever so hungry and could she have scrambled eggs and share a sausage with Grampa and what time would Mummy come to get her and could she take the book with the fairytales and...

Elsie laughed about as hard as Kathleen when Charles started to tickle her to quiet her. She helped Kathleen get dressed and sent her downstairs with Charles as she dressed herself. She made scrambled eggs and made Kathleen a sausage of her own that she didn't have to share. Elsie often wondered where the little tyke put all the food she could devour.

Charles and Kathleen left the room to make a puzzle in the parlour and Elsie started doing the dishes in the kitchen that looked out at the road. She was drying a plate as she saw Anna coming up the road.

The plate slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor.

Elsie was no longer housekeeper, but she still knew before being told.

"Are you alright?" she heard Charles call from the parlour.

"Yes. Yes... I am fine." she called back.

Better than fine.

She was going to be a grandmother again.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well. That was it. I hope you liked it and i am so thankful to all of you who subscribed to the story, to me and who reviewed or messaged me.

For this story, it is the end of the road and everyone lives happily ever after.

Like they should.


End file.
